Worry
by fadedglass
Summary: Sometimes it's ok to worry espically when the one you love is there to help. Just a series of one shots in no particular order!
1. Protection

Ok this was just a short piece of fluff I had knocking around in my head!

Hope you enjoy it!

Please let me know what you think - good or bad!

* * *

She had woken up to the soft pacing of feet and confusion. Groggily, she rolled carefully to her side and reached out her arm. Instead of the warmth of her husband, her hand hit the cool air of the night causing her to jolt forward, though half awake, and sit up.

'Will?' She muffled, rubbing her eyes with her palm as she daintily swung her legs off the bed, slipping them into her nearby slippers and taking the 15 or so metres to the kitchen.

She glanced across at her husband, her heart slightly breaking. She had rarely seen him like this; this broken; head slung into his hands, tears running down his face, a snivel erupting every ten seconds.

'Will?' She approached softly and quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'Will sweetie, what's wrong?' He didn't look up at her, just continued to stare into his hands as he muffled,

'I'm fine'. His snivels had begun to seize but his body looked exhausted, how long had he been like this? She felt a pang of guilt for not realising or waking sooner. She began to run a tentative hand through the array of brown coloured curls at the front of his head while her other hand lifted his chin up out of his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his face marked the several hours of crying he had been doing. Without words, her thumb began to trace the lines down his face as her lips dabbed at his cheeks.

'Will, you're not fine, look at you, its 2 in the morning and you're sat at the kitchen table crying, now please tell me what's wrong'.

Scooping her onto his lap he began to trace lines only he alone knew along her body. Through her hair, over her shoulders, down her spine, 'Will', she said a little harshly, 'distracting me won't work'. He ignored this and continued his ministrations, his hand eventually resting on the swell of her stomach; the swell of their child. He began to stroke the curve with softness and adoration as his other hand wrapped around her back.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled his face to hers and mouthed the truth he was too frightened to admit, 'you're scared'. She saw his eyes glisten over as he pulled her closer to his chest,

'What if something happens to you both while I'm asleep Em? What if something happens and I'm not there when you need me, like last time.'

'Oh Will', his name came out as a gasp of air. She had taken a fall at work last week, nothing too serious, just a wet floor without a sign. He had being acting peculiar ever since, insisting that he drives them to work, he carried her bag; little things that made the stress of the day a little lighter. She had had no clue he was feeling like this and she felt tears prick as she realised how blind she had been. Of course he was frightened. The mere thought of losing him again would kill her, how could she just dismiss the fact he wouldn't feel the same way?

'Will it was just an accident, we're fine'. She cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked his night old stubble, nestling her cheek against his to provide comfort.

'But I wasn't there Em, you fell and the first person to find you was Puck, not me, I could have stopped it Em, I could have stopped you from falling'. He buried his face deep within her neck as she kissed the top of his head; suddenly she had an idea,

'Come with me',

Without hesitation she grasped his hand within hers and led him to the bedroom, ushering him to take off his top. He looked at her with confused eyes but her look told him she was serious. He didn't know what she was planning to do but he followed her into the bed regardless, letting her remove the white camisole off her chest before pulling her closer.

'Take my hand', she whispered into his ear as he complied,

'Em, I don't understand',

'Sssh', she kissed him once on the forehead as she began to move their conjoined hands over her body, paying particular attention to her stomach. His lips found every curve and contour of their child and he stroked the soft skin, cradling it carefully.

'Feel that? That's our child moving around Will'. Even in the darkness she could see the smile on his lips, 'and here'. She pulled his hand to rest over her heart, 'that's my heart beating, strong and hard for you Will'.

'And mine for you', he whispered as he placed her hand on his chest.

'And that's what I want Will, just your love. I don't want a hero, I don't want you to wrap me in cotton wool, protect me from everything potentially dangerous in the world, I just want you there at the end of it, to hold me, to show me that love still exists, no matter how bad things get. You couldn't have stopped me falling, but you helped me back up, took me to the hospital, made sure nothing was wrong with me or the baby. You were amazing. You don't need to be scared, or frightened, you just need to be you, because you're so wonderful Will, you don't even realise it'.

He pulled her as close as he could, running a hand along her ribcage and up over her shoulder where he placed a soft kiss. She could feel the slight dampness of his new tears fall onto her skin as he mulled over her words,

'Thank you'.

'For what?'

'For knowing what to say, to talk me to sense, you must think I'm pathetic'.

'For worrying too much, for wanting to make sure we're alright? No I don't think you're pathetic Will. I think you're amazing'.

'Does my little girl think I'm pathetic?' he asked as she pressed her back into his chest, letting his hand wrap around her stomach,

'No, she loves you.' She felt his lips curve into a smile on her shoulder as her hand swung back and pulled his face into her neck so her lips were at his ear,

'Though she doe's think you're pathetic when it comes to spiders'. She kissed him on the cheek as she started to laugh.

He rolled her over, his hand never leaving its place over their child,

'She didn't see how big it was'.

'It was tiny Will',

'It wasn't'.

Her faint laugh filled the darkness of the room as she finally began to drift off to sleep. She could still feel the smooth touch of her husband's hands as they ran over her stomach. 'I love you Will,' she whispered, feeling his arm tighten around her,

'I love you too.'


	2. Jealousy

Thank you for all of you that reviewed the last chapter, your comments were just fantastic!

If anyone wants me to write anything specific in the upcoming chapters just PM me and I'll do my best to fulfill it!

Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night was dragging its tiresome feet as he stared blankly at the bedroom clock. Stripping down to his boxers, he quickly disposed of his day old clothes into the basket, his bitter self tempted to leave them on the floor, something he knew she would despise. Clambering into bed he somehow managed to catch his toe on the side cabinet, his mouth abusing the dark room as he hobbled into bed to hide his body underneath the covers.

10 minutes and still he had yet to hear the turning of the lock or the click of her heels. _Probably having too much fun with Mr Bro-man_ he cursed.

20 minutes and still nothing. _Why wasn't she home yet?_ The hands of the clock turned as slow as they could, mocking him mercilessly as he began to roll onto her side of the bed, clutching the corner of her pillow and squeezing it gently.

He had snapped at her that afternoon, raising his voice at her as she simply explained that she had run into Carl. Yes Carl Howell. Carl. Carl. Carl. God he hated that name. He could feel his cheeks reddening with anger as she retold him about her day, how she had bumped into him in the mall and had gotten chatting. How he had asked them both out for drinks that evening, with him and some new squeeze (he hadn't cared for her name) he had picked up as of lately. He had hit her with his words, told her that he didn't want her going anywhere near him again, that he was using this 'new bird' to get her back. He had even snorted at the idea that there probably wasn't a new girl on the scene. She had called him on it, told him that he should be more trusting of her and if he didn't want to go that was fine but he wasn't stopping her from going. He had slammed the door behind her as she exited the flat, the last words spoken between them of anger and jealously (on his part).

God he had behaved like such a jerk. It wasn't her that he didn't trust. It was Carl. That damn Carl Howell. He wound him up more than Sue Sylvester's hair jokes.

He heard the soft push of the front door, the chain being slotted into place as he hit the bedside light off, rolling onto his side of the bed, pretending, as best he could to look asleep.

He could tell she had been in the bedroom for a few minutes now, the way her feet softly crept along the carpet and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. He wanted to speak to her, to tell her how he was feeling; jealous, upset, sorry. It was the last emotion that he felt too ashamed to admit. That he was sorry. He felt the bed dip ever so slightly as she clambered in next to him, knowing in his mind she was facing the wall instead of him.

'Emma?' he whispered, his brain seemingly thinking it was time he pulled his act together.

'Yes'. Her tone was cold and harsh, nothing that he hadn't expected though.

'I'm sorry', he spoke, rolling to his side to face her back, letting his hand rest gently on her shoulder to engage a reaction, 'Emma?'. She rolled over to face him and even in the darkness of the room he could see the hurt in her eyes. 'Please forgive me, I over reacted'.

'It was just a couple of drinks Will.'

'I know'.

'I just thought you would have trusted me a little more'. That was why she was pissed. Not because of the argument but because she thought he didn't trust her. Man he had really fucked up.

'No, Em, I trust you more than anyone in the world it's just him I don't trust'.

'Carl?'

Carl. It would be easy to blame this all on him. But in the back of his mind he knew it would be wrong. He had caused this. Him and his jealous rage.

'I was upset Em. I mean he's been out of the picture for 9 months and 3 weeks (yes he was counting) and now suddenly he crops up from out of nowhere, just as charming and just as good looking as ever and asks you out on a date I-'

'Will. It wasn't a date. He asked for you to come as well, to catch up. Just because he's my ex-boyfriend Will doesn't mean I can't speak to him.'

'I guess I was jealous'. There. He had admitted it to her as she just looked up at him with those incredible eyes of hers. He found her hand with hers and without breaking eye contact; he gave it a little squeeze.

'Jealous? But why Will?'

'Because, he was good for you Em's. He helped you overcome so many fears, things that maybe I couldn't have done for you. And he was good looking. And clean. And what worried me was that you'd see all this again and realise you had made a mistake, choosing me over him.'

She shifted so that she was now sat up, legs crossed in front of him, still clutching his hand as she saw the level of emotion in her boyfriends face.

'But I did choose you Will, despite everything Carl had done for me. He wasn't the one I was in love with, the one I'm still hopelessly in love with now.' She cupped his cheek in his hand as he sat up as well, facing her so their faces were almost touching.

'It just scared me Emma. You two were so close and I nearly lost you forever-' God he hated thinking about those dark days when he'd catch them exchanging kisses in her office, or in his car.

'We were but you and I Will, that's the future.'

He let out a breathe he had been holding, and moved his hand to trace her face.

'I'm sorry'.

'Don't be,' she whispered, 'It sounds silly but hearing how you were all jealous, it's kinda sexy. You know, how manly and protective you are over me'. He buried his face in her hair, trying to suppress the huge grin that was now plastered on his face. _Way to be couth Schuester_.

'Will you hold me now? I hated not being able to curl up to you tonight.' Yes he sounded pathetic as she laughed and folded herself neatly into his chest as she leaned up for a long, much needed kiss that made him lose all feeling in his body.

'So how is Carl then? Kinda wish I came out tonight, I would have loved to see him again!'

His sarcasm earned him an elbow to the ribs as he mockingly cried out,

'He's fine, as is his fiancée Julie'.

'Fiancée?' He spluttered.

'Yep. She said yes last week. They seem happy, and in love.'

'Wow'. Was all he could say as his arms tightened around her body, lowering his lips to her ear,

'I just hope when the time comes you'd say yes'. He felt bold telling her that, but having been so honest about so much tonight he thought he'd bite the bullet.

'I'd say yes tomorrow if you asked me.'


	3. Scars

Wow was all he could think as he shut the door behind his father and three month year old son. He was still in awe of how much his life had changed over the past five years. He had a beautiful wife who everyday reminded him just how much he had been missing all those years with Terri and now he had a beautiful little boy; Thomas James Schuester. He could recall the day she told him he was going to be a father. How happy he had been when he saw his child on the screen or when he felt his son kick out for the first time. This was what a pregnancy was like he had thought. No more hiding behind a padded illusion of a child that didn't really exist, no, he had a little boy on the way. A child that _they_ had created together. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

They had yet to spend a night apart from him, except for tonight of course. Their wedding anniversary. He had wanted to celebrate four years of bliss with the woman that truly meant the world to him. He wanted to show her how thankful he was for letting him have a second chance, for choosing him over Carl to be with, for choosing him to be the mother of _his_ child. Not Carl, not Ken, him.

He had planned the evening weeks ago to ensure everything went perfectly. He had set the lounge up into a picnic, letting the room be lit by dozens of candles, symbolically representing the setting of their first date as a new couple. He had even cooked, nothing special, but something that showed her how much he loved her. He had even ironed her favourite shirt on him, making sure each crease was executed with perfection. He wanted it to be perfect, because in his eyes, she was perfect.

'Emma?' He opened their bedroom door to see the light lit in the bathroom. She was humming a familiar tune; the first song they had danced to as man and wife. Her sweet harmony engulfed his body into a thousand fires, taking him soaring back to the day where she had finally pledged her undying love for him in front of their friends and family.

'Hey are you ready?'

'Will!' she looked shocked to see him as she smudged her mascara, 'You made me jump!'

'You know you don't need to wear that, you're beautiful as you are'. She blushed as he moved his lips to her cheek, using his thumb to dab at the blackening specks under her eyes.

'I want to ok!' She smiled as she turned back to the mirror, reapplying a second coat. He just stood dumbstruck for a second causing her to turn round puzzled,

Will?'

'Sorry' he snapped out of his trance, chastising himself for gawping at his wife so obviously.

'No, no don't apologise!'

'You look amazing, that's all, happy anniversary'. He loved that dress on her. He loved how the navy fabric curved and dipped at her waist and how the neckline showed her porcelain skin, revealing enough skin to make his pants tighten that little bit more. She had gained her figure back almost exactly, though he wasn't complaining that her boobs had remained a cup size bigger. She hated them, claiming her clothes wouldn't fit her but he secretly loved them, finding his eyes more often than not wandering to her chest.

'Are you ready to eat?' He said with urgency before he got too lost in his wives body. He had missed their time together, not that he cursed Thomas or anything but he missed touching her, and kissing her the way he used to. With a young child he found it hard to have that alone time with her, and he wanted tonight to show how just how much he loved her, all of her.

...

'That was delicious Will', she spoke with the softness of an angel, her lips swiping but missing the droplet of tomato sauce resting above her upper lip. Without hesitance, he swooped off his chair, letting his lips suck at the liquid before bringing his lips down onto hers for a slow, long drawn out kiss. God he had missed kissing her like this. Like if they let go he would suddenly collapse. Her entire body intoxicated his and he struggled for a moment to gather himself as he lifted her up, carrying her to the couch and laying her next to him, cradling her in his arms.

'Hmm, I've missed you' he muttered into her ear before sucking at the lobe,

'Hmm'.

He pulled away at the tone of her voice, sitting up as though she had just scolded him, 'Are you alright, I mean, is this ok?' He watched as a tear trickled down her cheek and he felt a pang in his heart as his thumb wiped it away.

'Baby what's wrong?' Had he done something too much? Was it the night? Or him?

'I'm sorry Will, I'm just scared'

_Scared?_ He hadn't expected her to say that. What was she scared of? They had had a child together, they were married. They didn't keep any secrets from each other but here he was, in the dark about something that scared her. He felt like a jerk. Why hadn't she told him what was wrong, what she was scared of? Had he done something that made her feel like this?

'Emma, I-' he was struggling for words as she wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his shoulders, 'you know you can tell me anything right?' Running his hands along her spine seemingly calmed her and himself down as she looked at him with open eyes.

'It's just, I'm different now, you know, under these clothes.'

He continued to gauge her reactions as he ran his arms along her arms and up to her jaw line,

'I'm just scared for you to see me like this, with the scarring. I, I feel ugly'.

Ugly? Had she actually referred to herself as that? He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting his lips wander to her lips and cheeks and any other exposed skin her could see.

'Listen to me Emma, you are beautiful. God you're the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on. Never, not even for a second doubt those words. And the scarring,' he ran his hands over the basis of her stomach, where the scar from her caesarean lay, 'it's beautiful Em. Our child, our little boy,' he felt tears in his own eyes as he thought back to the day, thought about the conversation he had had with the doctor, the panic in their voices when they told him both his wife and his child were in grave danger. He thought about how long he had to wait, just sitting around, waiting, praying that his family were ok. 'He's beautiful Emma, just like his mother',

'And his father'.

'Don't ever think you or that scar isn't beautiful because it is, it so is'. He felt her breath on his cheek as she drove her lips onto his, tasting the saltiness of his tears with her tongue.

'You're so beautiful; I'll tell you every minute I'm alive just how beautiful you are'. He felt, rather than heard her response as her fingers raked the skin under his shirt,

'Thank you Will'.

'Hey, don't thank me; you're the one who has given me the greatest gift in the world'.

She smiled, letting him know she loved him and his heart practically did a circuit of victory.

'Do you want to go to bed now?' she asked coyly between kisses, her hands finding his.

He didn't answer with words, just carried his wife through the bedroom and placed her lovingly on the soft fabric of the sheets. He saw how she flinched when his hands began to move up her legs and onto her thighs. _Calm yourself Schuester_ he thought, removing his hands and placing them on her neck and waist.

He let her take charge for a moment, letting her make the moves. He didn't want to push her, or push this. They hadn't had sex since Thomas was born and the last thing he wanted to do was to let her think that was all he was after. He just wanted her, he wanted to touch her, to make her feel beautiful and he would go to the stars and back to ensure she was happy.

'You ok Em?' he whispered as she pulled off his shirt, ripping a few buttons. He flashed a smile, thinking back to that day when she had done the same thing, in his classroom, with only him and her dancing and touching and singing together.

'Will?' her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, letting his hands cup her cheek automatically, 'I'm ok, I'm ready.'

'Are you sure?' He saw her nod as he kissed her, letting his hands slowly hitch up the edge of her dress, peeling it off over her head before letting it drop to the floor. He felt her body tense as his hands travelled over her breasts, letting his lips kiss and dip at her skin. Slowly, with deliberation, his hands followed the purple line across her stomach, feeling her breath hitch as he did so.

'Beautiful' he muttered, letting his lips kiss each and every centimetre of line he could touch, 'so, so beautiful'. He felt her hands in his hair, and taking this as a good sign he moved back to her lips for passion fuelled kiss.

They made love that night, not once or twice but three times, and each time Will found himself falling further and further in love with her. Not because of sex, but for so many other reasons. She had let him and shared her worries with him. She had trusted him to touch her, to show her how beautiful she really was. And she had given him the greatest gift of all; a family. A son who shared the genes of both him and her, a little boy who would walk and talk and show them both just how lucky they were to be alive, together, as one.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Please let me know what you think!

(oh and also I've updated one of my other fics 'Forgotten Goodbyes and Left Behind Lovers', please check it out if you haven't already!)


	4. Tequila

'Will!'

This had to work she repeated, hoping to convince herself more than anyone. She heard the slight creak of the door as she turned round to face him, watching as his eyes explored her body.

'I was having trouble with what to wear, help me?' She bit shyly on her lip as he walked forward; letting the cool of his hands press on her hip bones as she stood in front of him with mocked confidence.

'You look amazing like this', he whispered into her ear before suckling on her neck. She felt the air escape her lungs as his lips moved to hers, drawing long and short kisses from her hungry mouth. 'You know,' he pulled back slightly, pressing his lips softly on the curve of her breast, 'I was just thinking', he moved to the other, making her loose herself, 'isn't this your favourite set?' He ran a hand along the turquoise bra strap, letting it hit her skin with force as his fingers danced along her matching panty line.

'Oh, I hadn't realised.' She lied, eying his face as she brought his lips to hers again.

'You know this is my favourite set on you as well don't you?'

'No'. She felt her cheeks deceive her as they burned a flaming shade of red.

'Oh,' he began to suck on her neck, slipping a finger just inside her bra cup, 'and here was me thinking you were trying to seduce me to get you out of going tonight'.

Busted.

The huge smirk tugged at his upper lip as she tried to compose herself, burying her face in his neck.

'I thought this would work'.

She felt the vibrations of laughter through the thin black top as she slapped him on the chest, 'Will it's not funny!'

'Well you almost had me until I remembered seeing that lovely red number you had lying on the back of the door, and I thought, that's odd, I'm sure she told me last night she was planning on wearing that'.

'I could have changed my mind'. The current of air from the window swept in as he tightened his arms around her semi-naked body, looking down at her with his loveable smile that was plastered all over his face as she attempted to talk her way out of another predicament, 'ok you're right, I had every intention of wearing it- if, my plan failed'.

'Sweetheart-', he stopped for a brief moment to kiss her chastely on the lips as his knuckles brushed the stray hair that had been blown by the wind onto her face, 'we're going to be fine, I've looked after him before you know!' She swatted his arm as he laughed, 'look, you're going to be fine as well, come on, it was just the other week you said to me that you were looking forward to seeing your sister'.

'I know it's just-', how did she say this without sounding irrational and crazy? 'I'm worried about missing him too much. It's just; I've never been away from him before, not for more than a few minutes anyway. I sound pathetic don't I?'

'No, no darling, you don't, you sound like any new parent. It's ok to miss him, believe me, it's so hard to leave you both in the mornings, sometimes, I'm even tempted to call in sick so I can spend the day with you and Thomas.'

She bit down on her lip at his confession, a little embarrassed that she was feeling this way about a couple of hours when he spent his days looking after and teaching other people's children when all he wanted to do was to stay at home with his own.

'I'm sorry, I get to spend all day with him and you have to go to work-'

'But then I get to come back home Emma. And after a gossip with your sister, a glass of wine or two you'll do the same.'

She paused for a minute, mulling over his words. _Will Schuester. _How was it that he always knew what to say when she felt so unsure of herself? It was frustrating how right he was.

'So you think I should wear the red dress then?' She saw the flash of his smile as he kissed her,

'Hell yeah'.

* * *

She hadn't meant for the night to overrun but after a few too many cocktails, a lot of dancing and the story of how her mother had managed to drive over the bin, she had found herself like this, at 20 past one in the morning, fumbling with the keys to their condo wondering why the backdoor key wouldn't unlock the porch door.

Eventually, after some strategic thinking on her part, she made it into the front room, slipping off the heels that had caused her so much pain that evening and in due cause, found herself stumbling into the kitchen in search for a glass of water.

'Good evening then?'

If she had done this as a teenager, she would have felt like her father had just caught her sneaking in from a party she shouldn't have attended but instead, there he was; her husband, arms folded as he leaned against the door frame, a look of pure amusement on his face.

'Really, really good'. She spoke, conscious of slurring her words.

'Good, told you you'd have fun'.

'How was Thomas?'

She had managed to stop worrying about them both after her sister hijacked the line after her third call to Will within the first hour, both her sister and Will conspiring that for every time she mentioned calling him or was caught texting or dialling again, a shot of Tequila was to be consumed.

'He was great, stirred a few times, but overall he was fantastic'.

'And how were you?' Seductively, she slid closer; staring intensely into his eyes as he slightly squirmed from foot to foot.

Good, actually, managed to get some work-' she stopped him mid-sentence through the brush of her lips on his neck while her fingers danced underneath his top, scratching at the six pack he worked so hard to maintain,

'Thomas wasn't the only one I missed I-', she paused, her eyes widening as the realisation hit her like a brick.

* * *

'I'm sorry'.

'Oh come on, you have nothing to apologise for, I'm sure most people have experienced 'having one too many' and ended up one time or another throwing up'

'Not all over their husbands though' she murmured, the guilt apparent on her face as he reached for her makeup wipe, clearing the left behind debris of mascara and foundation off her face,

'Well, probably not'.

Leaning across, he disposed of the makeup wipe, grabbing the glass of water off the table and letting her take a sip before placing it back on the coaster.

'Can we go to bed now, my heads starting to hurt' she whispered as he began to laugh, letting her slip under the covers first before doing the same. 'You know this is your fault don't you?'

'And how is that?' He exclaimed, rolling his eyes as she proceeded to list her 'valid reasons'.

'You forced me out! You made me do those God-awful shots every time I wanted to ring you or check on Thomas,'

'Oh come on! He grinned, rubbing her back, 'what about your sister then, you going to blame her too?' He winked at her as she playfully slapped his torso,

'She's not here. You are.'

'Ha', he snorted, 'double standards Em!'

'Oh shut it!' He pulled her closer so her head was lay on his chest, 'my head really hurts'.

'Just you wait until the morning.'

'Oh God, I'm never drinking again!' She moaned, sinking further back into the mattress as he raked his fingers through her hair, rubbing the pads of his fingers across her forehead as he laughed.

'Let's just hope Thomas lets mommy have a lie in in the morning, I bet then you'll wish that you took up your sister's offer to stay at the hotel'.

'No', she groaned, 'besides, look at what 4 hours away from you both did to me', she pointed to the bathroom then at herself, 'imagine what a night would do, no one would be safe'.

'In particular, the hotel bathroom' he laughed,

'Oh shut up Will!'

'Or your sister'

'I mean it Will', she grinned, laughing as he tickled her. 'I just don't want to be apart from you both that long I would have mis-'

'I would have missed you too Ems' he softly whispered, finishing her sentence as he pulled the covers over them both, preparing for a morning of aspirin, cleaning and babies cries.


End file.
